ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rapping on the Set
'''Rapping on the Set '''is the 2nd episode of Universe Demolition. Synopsis On their vacation in Perpetronia, the boys are mistaken for twin teen pop sensations, Loder Bros, and end up rapping on a movie set.But trouble strikes when a wanted criminal appears and kidnaps the movie director. Plot The Lane Brothers are sunbathing on the West Coast Resort. Andrew: I'm walking on sunshine! Whoahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Aiden:Stop your hurrendous singing and simmer down! I need to drink my Corral Burst fruit drink in peace. Krystalit3: Alert! Alert! Alert! Aiden: What the feathers in going on with your Krystalit3? Andrew: I dunno. These things are so defective, I'd rather kiss a fish passionately than use mine. Andrew turns off his device. Resort Worker: Err, can you pay for the drink? Aiden: Sure. Who's tab is it on and how much for it? Worker: 12 Tophers on the tab of Mr Megan Amessinmypants. Andrew sniggers. Andrew:My brother,Megan- He sniggers again. Andrew: -will pay for it. Aiden hands him 12 tophers in cash. Worker:Thank you Mr Megan Amessin.... Andrew chuckles. Aiden: Do. Not. Say. It. Worker: I won't, for a tip. Andrew hands the worker 6 Tophers and the worker scurries away. Andrew: Guess what? I heard Darilar booked us seats to watch the live making of the movie, You made a Mess in my Pants. Aiden: Really? The boys run to the movie theatre. Theme Song!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The boys sit in their front row seats and the movie begins. Narrator: Introducing SOS. Aiden: I KNEW YOU LIED TO ME! Andrew: ANDDDDD..... The film goes on until the intermission. Audience Member: Whoa! Andrew: Who the chocolate are you? Audience Member: I am Marshall Tyngi, No.1 fan of the Loder Bros. Aiden: Loder who? Marshalll:WHOAAHH! Wait one minute............You are the Loder Bros!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!! Andrew: Crazy Music Fan with the surname Tyngi say WHAT??????? Movie Director: It is time for the Loder Bros scene. Where are the Loder Bros Marshall: They are right here. Lane Bros: OH DOGGONNIT! Movie Star: Can you get up here? I must not miss my Thai massage. Coming, Lorena! Aiden: Touchy touchy. They walk on to the stage. Movie Producer: Ok. So you bust the rhymes, everybody smiles, etc. The boys stare at each other. Movie Director: Cue Lights, Cue SFX, Cue Music! Andrew: Uh oh. SOS,SOS BABY. Aiden: Living like kings, eatin party rings, dancing all night till the light is bright. Andrew:Wearing our shades, sharpening blades,swimming in the pool till we go to school. Aiden: Oh. SOS, If we make it, then, God bless. Andrew: But in the summer of '83, my brother and I got chucked in the sea. Aiden:We got drenched in water, my uncle lost his daughter and the Loder Bros. Started to drink Fro yos, Andrew: Hey. SOS TO MY BROTHER. Movie Director: And cut. Great! Aiden: That was awesome. Movie Producer: Everyone is happy, great job. Casually, a criminal approaches the director and takes him from the boys. Criminal: Give me your money or I will break your dirty face. Director: What? Producer: Hey, he is getting away with a man. Criminal: No one can stop me! Chaos strikes as he shoots the film backround. Executive Producer: Oh no! That cost me 800 FLIPPING BUCKS!! The criminal runs away. Executive: Someone stop him. Aiden whispers a plan to Andrew. Andrew: That is sheer genius. Aiden: We will be over there in the toilet. Producer: OK They run to the toilet. Andrew: Ok you save the world. Aiden: No I am such a wimp. Andrew:Tell me about it. Ok device, now would be an impeccable time to work. Aiden: ? Andrew: It means perfect. Andrew slams the Krystalit3 Krystalit3:Krystalit3 on. Transformation sequence ready. Andrew turns into a creature made of fire. Andrew: Largancanter! Why did I say that? And why is it so stuffy in here? Aiden shows him a mirror and he gasps in horror. Largancanter: You SO owe me. He bursts out the door and Aiden follows. Aiden: He is there. Go catch him, tiger, fire dude guy... Largancanter: I am gonna run as fast I can to catch him. Largancanter is near the criminal in a flash due to using his superspeed. Largancanter : Cool. Bussinesswoman: Is it a bird. Is it a... Largancanter: I'm a super hot freak. Get over it. Criminal: Who are you? Largancanter: I went over it already. Largancanter strikes the criminal with a lightning bolt, sending him into a closet. Largancanter: Nice. He grasps a blade and sprints past the criminal shaving his head. Largancanter: And to Finish you. Balls of Fire! He shoots balls of fire at the criminal burning him. Largancanter is applauded. Aiden: Lets go. Largancanter sprints to Aiden and takes him to the resort. At the Resort Worker: Where is Mr Megan Amessinmypants? Andrew: Over here! Aiden growls. Worker: THAT WAS COUNTERFEIT MONEY! GET HIM BOYS! Two REALLY strong dudes walk up to Aiden. They crack their knuckles. Aiden starts running, with the men chasing him. Aiden: AAAHH! KRYSTALIT3 ACTIVATE Krystalit3: TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE ACTIVATING Aiden turns into Toraxo. Aiden: Toraxo! The men catch up with him. One of them punches Toraxo. Toraxo picks him up with one hand and throws him. The second man runs away, as Toraxo detransforms. Aiden: Life is gonna be A LOT more easier with this. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Universe Demolition Category:Universe Demolition Category:TUK Category:TUK STUDIOS